tu arte en mi
by qaroinlove
Summary: pretendía terminar con mi dolor y tu me encontraste me diste una nueva oportunidad, porque el tiempo ha pasado y ahora al verme al espejo puedo sonreír porque has sanado mas que unas heridas has sanado mi roto corazón y has demostrado tu arte en mi


**_Tu arte en mí_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> inmortales reconocidos son propiedad deStephanie Meyer por que si fueran míos la pareja de Carlisle no se llamaría Esme si no Carolina en fin, La canción pertenece a Rocío Crook y se llama "_tu arte en mi" _se las recomiendo y la historia se me ocurrió al escucharla.

**Summary; **porque pretendía terminar con mi dolor y tu me encontraste y me diste una nueva oportunidad, porque el tiempo ha pasado y ahora al verme al espejo puedo sonreír porque has sanado mas que unas heridas has sanado mi roto corazón y has demostrado tu arte en mi.

**Advertencia: **tal vez o lo mas seguro es que haya ooc de los personajes, basado durante el intento de suicidio de Esme.

**N/A: **el fic esta basado en algunos fragmentos de la canción y algún detallito que se me haya pasado (_lo mas seguro porque no soy profesional_) se los agradeceré que me lo hagan saber y si terminan de leerlo me harán feliz y un review salva a una inocente barra de chocolate de ser devorada por causa de depresión.

* * *

><p><em>No te basto con sanarme las heridas,<em>

_Cuando me encontraste aquella vez tan moribunda,_

Aun recuerdo el terrible dolor que me provoco saber que había perdido a mi bebe, no lo soporte y he de admitir que escogí el camino fácil el mas cobarde si así lo quieres llamar, pero para mi ya no había aun camino que seguir porque todo me lo arrebataron al llevarse a mi única luz y esperanza, la razón de mi vida.

Aquel día que me encontraste en esa morgue tan fría, donde me dieron por muerta y en ese momento lo hubiera deseado con todo mi moribundo corazón, me tomaste y al verte creí que eras el ángel que me llevaría a descansar por la eternidad.

─ Tranquila, todo estará bien lo prometo─ susurraste a mi oído y creí oír la voz de un ángel, mi propio ángel.

_No solo te conformaste con levantarme_

_Ahora se que tienes arte para saber como restaurarme_

Me llevaste a un lugar cálido por lo que podía sentir en ese momento, pero lo que paso después no lo puedo describir.

─ Perdóname─ me susurraste al oído.

Pero ¿de que te he de perdonar? No lo sabia, hasta que sentí como unas navajas o algo así laceraban mi frágil piel, después de eso sentí que moría sin morir, sentía un fuego abrazador alrededor de mi piel pero sin llegar a consumirme y todo ese dolor se intensificaba desmesuradamente creí que era el infierno por no haber podido cuidar de mi bebe y por haberme tirado de aquel acantilado.

Gritaba y rogaba que terminara o lo que sea que apaciguara mi dolor, pero en medio de toda esa obscuridad te escuchaba susurrando una y mil veces _perdón _y eso me guiaba por ese valle de sombras, tu voz era mi luz y mi salvación.

_Aunque mis piezas han quedado tan pegadas como_

_Roca en la montaña cuando a tu nombre mi voz llamo_

No se cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron horas, días, semanas o años. Pero el dolor iba disminuyendo sentía mi corazón palpitar salvajemente creí que se me saldría del pecho es una sensación indescriptible, por que podía sentir mi corazón palpitar y a la vez sentir que moría, pero no fue así, no, al contrario mi corazón dejo de palpitar salvajemente hasta quedar reducido a unos simples movimientos suaves y lentos y con cada latido menos hasta llegar a nada, al pararse mi corazón yo me sentía mas fuerte (_o eso creía_), podía sentir la presencia de aquel ángel que me rescato y su embriagante olor a maderas y bosque que me tranquilizaba.

Logre articular mi primera palabra─ mi ángel─ y al escuchar mi voz me sorprendí era como una suave melodía.

_Y al mirar atrás es como despertar de sueño tan amargo que me hizo llorar_

_Y mis ojos se pudieron abrir cuando llegaste tú_

_Y al ver la cicatriz de lo que hiciste en mí al mirarme en el espejo hoy puedo sonreír_

_Hoy puedo brillar y al mundo hablar porque has demostrado tu arte en mí._

─ No, no soy un ángel lo siento no debí de hacerlo─ susurraba tan rápido que creí que era mi imaginación el haberlo escuchado.

Cuando tuve el valor de abrir mis ojos lo primero que distinguí fue la claridad de la habitación, como los colores tomaban un nuevo matiz, es como si de pronto yo hubiera _necesitado lentes_ y al ponérmelos descubro un nuevo mundo, me maraville pero lo que robo totalmente mi atención de esa maravillosa vista, fue él.

Era como los ángeles que uno encuentra en pinturas tan antiguas de una belleza indescriptible era rubio y tenia la piel pálida pero suave, pero lo que me robo el corazón fueron sus ojos, esos ojos como el oro liquido.

De repente todo el dolor y el vacio que sentía por mi bebe perdido, se aminoraba y daba lugar a un sentimiento similar a la esperanza que emanaba de aquel ángel que estaba frente a mi y sentí como que era capaz de sobre llevarlo, algo me decía que este ángel que estaba al frente mío era capaz de regresarme lo que yo creí perdido hace poco.

Pero algo no estaba bien por que mi ángel estaba triste ¿los ángeles pueden estar tristes? No lo creo.

─ ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque estas triste?─ pregunte con cautela no quería incomodarle.

─por que te he hecho sufrí, no quería hacerlo─ agacho su rostro lleno de culpabilidad─ no quería condenarte a una eternidad lo lamento.

─ ¿una eternidad? Entonces, ¿Qué soy ahora?─ logre preguntarle.

─Eres un vampiro, yo soy uno─ me explicaba detenidamente mientras alzaba su vista y me observaba─ me llamo Carlisle─ con que a si se llama─ te encontré en aquella morgue y me sentí impulsado a salvarte, aunque no lo pensé muy bien en ese instante─ su tono de voz así a mi era de culpa─ lo lamento solo no me odies.

─No puedo odiarte─ le sonreí ─ me has salvado ─ me levante de la cama y me acerque asía él ─ solo que es un poco, bueno mas bien bastante confuso ¿Qué tengo que hacer? No se como actuar o ¿que debó de hacer?─ tome su mano creo que le sorprendió mi reacción porque me observaba detenidamente.

─Yo… yo te explicare ─ respondió a mi pregunta un poco sorprendido.

En realidad ya no me quedaba mas que confiar en el, después de todo el me salvo y se que debí haber reaccionado como el lo esperaba ¿pero que mas había que perder? Ya no tenia nada estaba completamente perdida y sola al tirarme y al querer acabar con mi vida pretendía dar por terminado el dolor que albergaba mi ahora muerto corazón, pero presiento que esto puede cambiar que es una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Carlisle me explico todo lo referente a él, a su vida como _"vegetariano"_ como el mismo se hace llamar y me maraville de la fuerza de voluntad que tenia el no querer ser algo a lo que estaba diseñado y sobre todo la valentía que tuvo para revelarse consigo mismo y ser lo que ahora es.

Yo le explique lo que fue mi vida y lo que me llevo a tomar la decisión de terminar con la misma, le dije el dolor que albergaba y todo el resentimiento que tenia al que fue mi _ex−esposo_, yo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llorar pero lo único que logre fue sollozar, Carlisle al notarlo me explico que no podíamos llorar y me abrazo tan protectoramente que rompí en sollozos y me abrace más a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

─ Tranquila, yo te protegeré y ahora estas a salvo─ me prometía Carlisle mientras me consolaba─ y no dejare que nada malo te vuelva a suceder.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que mi muerto corazón se estrujara, deshice el abraso suavemente y le mire al los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que mostraban que era sincera su promesa y le creí.

─ Gracias, por todo lo que haz hecho por mi− hablaba mientras ahogaba más sollozos en mi boca─ de verdad que eres mi ángel, me has salvado.

─ tranquila, todo ya paso ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de_vivir, _tal vez no sea lo mismo pero ahora eres libre de elegir─ tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las alzo─ yo estaré cercas, si tu lo permites.

_Muchos Años después…_

Estaba una bella inmortal parada frente a una amplia ventana que daba una hermosa vista de lo que era un jardín tan apacible que inspiraba un cálido sentimiento de tranquilidad, de paz…

Tenia su mirada figa en algún punto del bello jardín que no se percato de la presencia del que ahora es su esposo el cual estaba detrás de ella.

─ ¿en que piensas amor?─ pregunto mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

─en lo agradecida que estoy con la vida,─ hizo una pausa ─contigo─ se giro asía él sin romper el abrazo ─por haberme encontrado aquel día tan moribunda y haberme sanado y no solo físicamente si no haber pegado mi destrozado corazón con cariño, paciencia y sobre todo amor─ lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y le demostró todo lo que con palabras no se puede expresar─ doy gracias a _d__ios _por haberte puesto en mi camino, sabes, al mirar atrás es como si despertara de un horrible sueño que me hizo llorar y que mis ojos se pudieron abrir cuando llegaste tu, hoy puedo sonreír sinceramente de nuevo, me diste mas de lo que había perdido me has dado unos maravillosos _hijos_ y sobre todo tu amor incondicional, cuando miro al espejo y veo mi reflejo puedo sonreír por que ya no veo a la mujer que pretendió terminar con su dolorosa vida, ahora veo a la mujer que has salvado de la obscuridad y demostrando que puedo brillar y que con mis hechos pueda demostrar al mundo tu arte en mi.

Tienes el arte de sanar corazones, y para muestra el mío y el de _nuestro hijos_ eres el amor de mi existencia, cambiaste el concepto que tenia de mi en vez de enojo y frustración me enseñaste a perdonar, en vez de amargura por lo sucedido me diste alegría al decirme que me amabas pero sobre todo en vez de muerte vida eterna junto a ti, en ves de señalarme mis errores me enseñaste a amarme y a amar a todos eso demuestra tu arte en mi. Porque soy una nueva persona gracias a ti.

─ te amo Esme─ le dijo besando sus labios─ me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo y gracias a ti por dejarme amarte─ sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta todo aquello que le decía su ahora esposa era tan hermoso.

─ te amo Carlisle ─ susurro la castaña─ y gracias por sanarme esto es mas que arte… es amor.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias si llegaron hasta el final espero y les guste<em>

_Con cariño caro _


End file.
